Cuando el verano acaba
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Fue a finales de agosto, finales de aquel verano, cuando los dolores comenzaron, cuando una de las doncellas tuvo que llevarla corriendo al hospital mientras otra se quedaba a cuidar a Fuyumi que tenía tres años y Touya, que tenía tan solo uno. Fue en verano, que Enji estaba trabajando, que ella pudo sostener a su tercer bebé en brazos.


_**Cuando el verano acaba**_

 _Verano._

Fue a finales de agosto, finales de aquel verano, cuando los dolores comenzaron, cuando una de las doncellas tuvo que llevarla corriendo al hospital mientras otra se quedaba a cuidar a Fuyumi que tenía tres años y Touya, que tenía tan solo uno.

Fue en verano, que Enji estaba trabajando, que ella pudo sostener a su tercer bebé en brazos.

—Es un varón fuerte y grande —le había dicho el doctor y Rei había sonreído. Aún había un poco de luz en su alma, aún no había sido del todo contaminada.

Ella sostuvo a su pequeño en sus brazos, del poco cabello que se le veía se notaba que sería blanco.

Ella temió, la sonrisa se borró, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no eran de felicidad, sino de dolor.

Fuyumi, con su cabello blanco con mechones rojos tenía el quirk de hielo, lo había desarrollado hace poco. Y Touya, con su cabello blanco, hace tan sólo unos días se había prendido la mano en fuego azul sin quemarse, dando a entender que ese era su quirk.

Rei sabía cómo deseaba el quirk del heredero Endeavor, que pudiera usar ambos. Y en su corazón estaba el deseo de que su tercer hijo pudiera tenerlo.

Pero a la vez no.

Deseaba que no lo obtuviera, porque entonces él estaba destinado a ser un héroe como su padre. Estaba destinado a entrenamientos fuertes y dolorosos.

A no tener una infancia.

A no tener amigos.

Ella sabía el destino del pequeño si llegaba a tener ese tan anhelado quirk por su padre.

El bebé hizo un pequeño sonido y Rei volvió a mirarlo. El recién nacido la miró con fuertes ojos turquesa y ella tembló.

Ojos turquesa como los de Enji, como los de Touya. Sin embargo, luego de bostezar y volver a cerrar sus ojitos, Rei acarició a su pequeño con una sonrisa.

Su bebé le calentaba el corazón como ese verano calentaba el ambiente.

—Señora Todoroki —la llamó la enfermera y Rei levantó la vista— ¿Cómo se va a llamar su hijo?

—Natsuo —murmuró Rei.

Natsu, como el verano.

En donde por tercera vez volvió a conocer el amor.

 _ **.**_

 _Falla._

Ningún niño, a la edad que fuese, debería escuchar que le dicen falla. Que no sirve para un propósito del cual él ni siquiera sabía que era.

Y menos cuando acaba de descubrir su poder y pretende enseñarlo con una sonrisa.

Fue cuando tenía tres años, Rei ya estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo, cuando Natsuo entró corriendo, sus dos hermanos tras él con sonrisas infantiles en sus rostros.

—¡Mami! —exclamó Natsu, sus manos estaban tras él. Rei le dio una sonrisa y se sobresaltó un poco cuando Fuyumi se abrazó a ella con una sonrisa colocando su oreja en su vientre crecido.

—¿Shōto se mueve? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí, se mueve mucho —contestó su madre.

—¡Calla, Fuyumi! —exclamó Touya— ¡Vinimos para que Natsu le mostrara a mamá! —Rei levantó una ceja curiosa, las mejillas de su tercer hijo estaban rojas mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu? Muéstrame —Natsu sacó sus manos detrás de su espalda y el corazón de Rei se fue por un oscuro abismo.

En las manos de su niño, había una escultura mal hecha de hielo.

—¿Lo hizo Fuyu? —preguntó, pero sabía que no. Natsu infló sus mejillas en un puchero.

—¡Es mi quirk, mami! ¡Es hielo como el tuyo! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y quiso abrazar mucho a su hijo.

La puerta del salón principal se abrió, y la figura imponente de Enji pasó a la casa. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron.

Enji no era el mejor padre del mundo, normalmente estaba ausente. Ya había conocido como fallas a sus dos hijos mayores, mantenía las esperanzas en el tercero.

Esperanzas que estaban punto de derrumbarse. Natsu aún era pequeño, como todo niño pequeño, se dejaba llevar por la imagen de héroe de su padre ausente ignorando el verdadero monstruo que podría haber.

El pequeño corrió hacia su padre, emocionado por mostrarle su hazaña. Touya agachó la mirada, y Fuyumi y Rei intentaron detener al niño.

—¡Papi! ¡Ya desarrollé mi quirk! —exclamó el pequeño estirando su fea escultura con una sonrisa. Enji lo miró, sus ojos turquesa oscureciéndose, soltó un gruñido y con cuidado de no quemar las manos del niño, aunque no le importaría, derritió la escultura dejando solo agua en las manos del infante.

Natsu contempló su trabajo derretido, las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos a punto de salir. Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse y comenzó a sentir como su mano comenzaba a entumecerse, el agua en éstas comenzó a congelarse y la escarcha blanca comenzó a hacerse a sus pies.

Enji pasó al lado del niño y murmuró algo que quedó grabado en él como fuego.

" _Maravilloso, otra falla."_

Fuyumi llegó a donde su hermano menor y ahí, porque ella había pasado por algo parecido, le ayudó a respirar para que él quirk no se le saliera de control.

Ahí, el pequeño pudo dejar fluir sus lágrimas al saberse rechazado por su propio progenitor.

 _ **.**_

 _Shōto._

Su hermano menor era pequeño, pero mamá decía que había nacido al menos un poco más grande que Touya.

Touya era pequeño para su edad, siendo un año mayor que Natsu, era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

Aunque más que todo, se decía que era porque Natsu era grande como su padre.

Natsu no quería ser como su padre.

Luego de Shōto, los doctores le dijeron a Rei que no podía tener más hijos y le hicieron una operación para que no pudiera concebir más.

Luego de que Natsu descubriera su quirk, Enji no volteó a mirarlo más. Natsu se daba cuenta que tampoco miraba a sus hermanos.

Y cuando le preguntó a su madre, ella solo respondió:

—Es algo que te explicaré cuando seas más grande. Ahora cuida a Shōto —y había acariciado sus cabellos blancos, como los de ella.

Shōto tenía la mitad de su cabello blanco y la otra mitad rojo. Algo que a Natsu le gustaba mucho.

El bebé reía de felicidad cuando se quedaba con sus tres hermanos, Fuyumi y él le hacían exhibición de hielo. Touya le hacía exhibición de fuego.

Un día, cuando Natsu tenía seis años y Shōto tres, los separaron.

Shōto había desarrollado su quirk.

Era mitad hielo y mitad fuego.

Y padre se alegró tanto que Natsu entendió, al menos un poco, porque había decidido ignorarlo luego de enseñarle su quirk.

Y decidió no prestarle atención hasta que escuchó a madre llorar.

Cuando el infierno comenzó.

 _ **.**_

 _Desafío._

Cuando Natsu tenía nueve años, volvía de la escuela con sus hermanos cuando la encontraron vacía. Era extraño, porque ellos sabían que a esa hora era el entrenamiento de Shōto.

Aunque no lo veían, ellos escuchaban siempre.

Gritos furiosos de su padre, golpes, Shoto llorando, mamá gritando.

Era increíble que desconocían todo lo que pasaba en su propio hogar.

Fuyumi decidió comenzar a preparar el almuerzo mientras los niños se disponían a hacer la tarea. Supusieron que habían salido los tres, como muchas veces lo habían hecho antes.

No era la primera vez que los dejaban a los tres encerrados en el hogar.

Fue casi al anochecer que la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron padre y Shōto.

Shōto tenía una venda a mitad de su cara y apretaba el pantalón de su padre. Touya y Natsu fueron a correr hacia él.

Padre lo evitó. Les gritó que lo dejaran en paz que lo iban a asustar más.

Touya se mantuvo en control, Natsu se enfureció. El piso de la sala se congeló cuando dio un pisotón.

—¡Detén eso, Natsuo! —le gritó Enji.

—¿En dónde está mamá? ¿Qué le pasó a Shōto? —le gritó, por primera vez a su padre. Enji gruñó y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Fuyumi que se encogió.

—Fuyumi, lleva a Shōto a su habitación y vienes luego a mi oficina —fue lo único que dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo menor, e ignorando al penúltimo.

La mayor asintió, su padre nada más con una pisada volvió agua la fina capa de hielo en el suelo.

—Touya, limpia el desastre que hizo tu hermano —y se dirigió a su oficina a esperar a su hija mayor.

—Deja de desafiarlo —le dijo Touya mientras trapeaba el suelo—. El fuego derrite el hielo siempre —Natsu frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano mayor.

—¡Entonces tú debes desafiarlo! —le exclamó. Touya soltó un suspiro y se levantó la camisa con un quejido. Natsu notó la quemadura en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

—Ya lo hice —fue lo único que dijo y siguió trapeando. Los ojos de Natsuo se llenaron de lágrimas y se dirigió a la habitación de Fuyumi a esperarla.

En la habitación, Touya también se sentó junto a él a esperar a su hermana mayor. Cuando ella llegó, pudieron ver tristeza en sus ojos grises.

Ella les contó todo.

La locura de su madre.

La furia de su padre.

La quemadura de Shōto.

El peso que comenzaba a caer sobre los hombros de la mayor.

—¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte! —exclamó Touya y Natsu asintió. Fuyumi apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—No… —respondió ella—. Papá dice que serían una distracción en el entrenamiento de Shōto. Mañana los mandará a vivir con la abuela.

De fallas a distracción…

¿Que clase de familia eran?

 _ **.**_

 _Touya._

Con el invierno arribando, los fríos copos de nieve le caían como escarcha sobre el pelo, y ahí desaparecía.

Tal vez era su quirk, pero Natsu podía salir en pijama y descalzo al patio de la casa de la abuela sin que el frío de la noche le afectara.

Ya llevaban tres años viviendo con ella, apenas teniendo noticias de Fuyumi y Shōto.

¿Cómo estaría su hermanito? ¿Cómo estaría Fuyu con las presiones del hogar? ¿Había entrado a una buena preparatoria? ¿Su padre la había dejado siquiera estudiar?

—Te vas a resfriar —escuchó a su espalda. Natsuo miró a su espalda para encontrar a Touya tiritando en un abrigo grueso y unas botas sobre su pijama. El niño volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, a la nada.

—El frío no me afecta —le comentó. Touya soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

—Que envidia —Natsu notó que se había hecho un arete en la oreja y soltó una risita. Su hermano mayor lo miró con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada— ¿Que pasa?

—Apenas entras en la secundaria y ya tienes un piercing —le respondió. Touya le sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

—Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, sabes que la abuela solo se digna a darnos de comer y ya. Para ella tampoco existimos —Natsu escuchaba tanto dolor en su voz.

—Estaba pensando en Fuyumi y Shōto. En como la están pasando solos en esa casa con él… en porque nos separaron de ellos.

—Supongo que bien —dijo Touya quitándose un guante y encendiendo una llama en la palma de su mano. Natsu tembló de miedo y Touya la apagó con un suspiro.

Natsu había desarrollado un temor hacia el fuego tan grande que hasta le costaba prender un fósforo.

—Touya… ¿Cómo es posible que Endeavor sea tan cruel? —Touya miró a su hermano. Desde que su padre los habían separado de sus hermanos, habían comenzado a llamarlo _Endeavor o Enji_. A la abuela no le gustaba, pero ellos no le hacían nada de caso.

—Porque él está lleno de ambición. Fuimos experimentos para él, los fallidos hasta Shōto. No nos ama, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera a Shōto que solo ve como su arma. Pero no es culpa de Shōto, él es otra víctima —Natsu enterró su cara en sus rodillas. Touya logró escuchar un suave sollozo—. Natsu…

—¿Por qué? —sollozó el niño— ¿Por qué él nos hace esto? —Touya palmeó la espalda de su hermano. Su mano ya estaba entumecida por el frío.

—Todo estará bien, Natsu… ahora entremos, me estoy congelando.

—¡Yo no! —exclamó el niño aumentando los sollozos. Natsu no solía llorar mucho, pero cuando lo hacía duraban. Touya gruñó, los berrinches de Natsuo eran pocos, pero cuando los habían eran bastante difíciles de controlar.

La abuela decía que su hermano había sacado el temperamento de Enji, irónico dado la forma en que ambos niños detestaban al hombre.

Pero Natsu también era muy sensible y emocional.

Touya gruñó y fue a levantarse para darse cuenta que sus botas habían quedado enterradas en un tempano de hielo. Con una pequeña bola de fuego azul, derritió el hielo liberando sus pies.

Pataleando, entró al calor de la casa dejando a su hermano llorando afuera.

Ya estaba muy grande para sus berrinches, y él estaba muy grande para hacerlos.

Natsu siguió llorando, sacando todo su dolor de adentro. Molesto con todos y hasta consigo mismo.

 _Falla._

Se dijo en su cabeza.

Un desastre con pies, puesto que para nada había sido bueno.

Fuyumi era inteligente.

Touya, a pesar de ser pequeño, era buen deportista.

Shōto el perfecto.

Él nada.

No servía.

No supo cuando dejó de llorar y cayó dormido del cansancio sobre la nieve. O cuando Touya volvió a salir y lo cargó, sorprendentemente dado que Natsu era más grande que él. Y lo metió a la cama en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando se levantó, su hermano mayor miraba hacia la ventana. Natsu se sentó a su lado.

—Envidio tu poder —le dijo Touya—, puedes salir al frío sin que te afecte.

—Pero el calor me pone mal, a diferencia de ti.

—El fuego hace más daño que el hielo. Tú le temes al fuego, es posible que Shōto, con esa quemadura, le tema al fuego y por eso me alejaron de él.

—Pero fue mamá quién le hizo el daño —dijo Natsu con dolor—. El quirk de ella era de hielo, él asumirá y temerá al hielo… Por eso me alejaron a mí también.

—Natsu… me hubiera gustado tener una familia normal —el niño suspiró.

—Yo también.

 _ **.**_

 _Parecido._

—Eres igualito a tu padre.

—Eres como Endeavor cuando joven, solo que con cabello blanco.

—Ojalá esos mechones rojos hubiera sido total.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso por parecerte a tu padre.

¿Orgulloso? ¿De qué podría sentirse orgulloso de parecer a aquel monstruo?

Natsuo ya estaba harto de que todos le dijeran lo mismo como si el parecerse a su padre fuera una hazaña digna de ser premiada.

Natsuo odiaba mirarse al espejo, porque era cierto.

Había visto fotos de su padre de joven, y había notado el enorme parecido que tenía él.

Con la pubertad encima, quince años sobre él, Natsu que de por sí era grande había cogido la contextura de su padre. Junto con sus ojos turquesa, si hubiera tenido el cabello rojo sería idéntico a su padre.

Touya se burlaba.

Touya era el único que lo entendía.

Touya y Natsu habían fortalecido aún más su relación por el dolor y el odio que sentían. Se protegían, se querían.

Porque las fallas se entendían entre sí.

—Tal vez es porque eres muy grande —le dijo Touya una vez—. Alguno de nosotros tenía que parecerse a él.

—Hubiera preferido no ser yo —murmuró Natsu—. Tú siempre has sido pequeño.

Actualmente lo era. Touya era una cabeza más bajo que su hermano. Muchos confundían cuál era el mayor si no fuese por el montón de piercings que adornaban las orejas y la nariz de su hermano.

—Fui prematuro —le respondió Touya—. Natsu, nadie espera que seas como Enji solo por parecerte a él.

—Eso lo esperan de Shōto.

—Exacto.

—Pero aún así es realmente molesto. Es como si la familia cuando me viera, viera a Enji de joven. Yo soy… yo —una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de Touya y se empinó para sacudir el cabello de su hermano.

—¡Exacto! ¡Tú eres tú, hermanito!

Natsu rió, siempre le era gracioso cuando Touya le decía así siendo él más alto. Los dos adolescentes rieron y continuaron su camino a casa sin prever que un desastre se avecinaba.

 _ **.**_

 _Héroe._

Ambos habían entrado en una preparatoria cerca de casa de su abuela. Su padre enviaba el dinero para su comida, estudios y demás cosas sin siquiera aparecerse.

La abuela había esperado, aunque los chicos habían sido catalogado como fallas por su padre, que alguno tuviese la ambición en convertirse en héroe.

El hielo, así como el fuego, eran unos grandes quirk dignos de héroes.

Pero ninguno de los jóvenes siquiera lo mencionó.

—¿Por qué no quisiste entrar a la UA? —le preguntó un día Natsu a su hermano. Ambos estaban regresando de la preparatoria cuando vieron a unos chicos con aquel uniforme. Touya miró a los alumnos, un chico y una chica en sus teléfonos entretenidos, a unos metros de ellos.

—Natsu, si la UA es capaz de graduar a un héroe como Endeavor. Y si un sujeto como él puede ser fácilmente calificado como uno, convirtiéndose en el número dos… desearía nunca estar en ese gremio.

»No da a entender que es un verdadero héroe: alguien que siempre sonríe y es capaz de sacrificarse por los demás. No alguien que solo busca ser el número uno.

»Si alguien como Endeavor, que trata a sus niños como una falla, que separa a dos de ellos y no lo dejan compartir con los demás, puede convertirse en héroe, el sistema está mal.

»Todo está mal y no estoy dispuesto a hacer parte de eso.

Natsu se estremeció con lo dicho por su hermano. Touya tenía razón, Touya sabía de lo que hablaba y ya llevaba tiempo haciéndolo.

Y Natsu pensaba lo mismo, solo que su hermano es mejor con las palabras.

Natsu sintió un aura extraña en Touya, pero decidió callar.

En la madrugada, se levantó para no encontrar a Touya en su futón. Se levantó y salió de la habitación para notar la sombra de su hermano salir por la puerta principal.

Llevaba una mochila detrás, si Natsu no detenía a Touya, no volvería a verlo más.

Corrió y abrió la puerta. Touya se dio la vuelta y lo miró con lástima mientras Natsu se acercaba a él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le exigió.

—No puedo vivir más aquí, Natsu —le comentó Touya—. No puedo soportar más esto. Tú y Fuyumi son fuertes y persistentes, yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

—No puedo convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad? —Touya se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

Se acercó y le tomó la cara para darle un beso en la frente.

—Sé fuerte, mi querido hermano. Resiste. Yo ya no puedo —y lo soltó.

Natsu no lo detuvo mientras lo vio alejarse.

Se sintió un cobarde por dejar que la persona que más le importaba se alejara de él.

Se volvió a quedar solo, y se reprendió por haber sido tan cobarde para no detenerlo.

Pero era la decisión de su hermano.

Él también debería irse.

Y no era culpa suya.

Era de su padre.

 _ **.**_

 _Mamá._

— _Tal vez deberías ver a mamá_ —le dijo Fuyumi a través del teléfono. Natsu suspiró.

—¿Se puede?

— _Claro. Siempre pudimos, pero papá…_

—No quiso ¿Verdad?

— _Natsu… no debimos dejarlos solos… es mi culpa que Touya…_

—No. No es tu culpa, solo de Enji. Touya no podía más, se fue y casi me voy yo también.

Su abuela no había estado contenta de que Touya se fuera. Era menos dinero que Endeavor mandaba.

—¿Él dijo algo de Touya? —Fuyumi suspiró del otro lado.

— _No… y Shōto no sabe_ —Natsu suspiró.

—Iré a ver a mamá.

Fue después de salir de clases. Se encontró con Fuyumi en la puerta de la universidad.

Fuyumi era tal y como la recordaba, aunque más baja. Natsu no se resistió al impulso y abrazó a su hermana.

La apretó, enterró su cara en su cuello y gimoteó como si fuese a llorar. Fuyumi le acarició la espalda, entendió lo que su hermanito le quiso decir.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Luego de un poco de sentimentalismo, se dirigieron al hospital a ver a su madre.

Natsu le contó algunas cosas a su hermana, excepto lo de la noche en que Touya se fue.

Fuyumi le contó algunas cosas, mencionó pocas veces a Shōto.

—Sus entrenamientos siguen —dijo la chica—. No lo veo casi, me encargo de su comida solamente y él no habla casi.

Y no hablaron más hasta que llegaron al hospital.

Al parecer, Fuyumi había venido otras veces a ver a su madre, ya que los doctores la conocían.

Natsu no había visto a su madre desde hacía seis años. La extrañaba tanto.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Rei les miró con una triste sonrisa y la luz apagada en sus ojos, Natsu quiso llorar.

 _ **.**_

 _Soba._

Le era un poco incómodo estar a solas con él.

Shōto era un adolescente ya, y aunque lo había visto en televisión en el festival de deportes, verlo en persona era… increíble.

Shōto era frío y serio, y Natsu sentía que no lo conocía.

Técnicamente no.

Desde hacía diez años que no lo veía.

—Shōto… —habló ante el silencio que se había instalado en los dos desde que Fuyumi se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida— ¿Cómo estás? —Shōto le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió el niño. Volvieron a quedar en silencio y Natsuo se reprendió tanto. ¿Que preguntarle a un adolescente cuando habías estado ausente durante todo su crecimiento?

—¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Bien ¿Y la universidad?

—Bien.

Silencio.

—¿Tienes amigos? —le preguntó a Shōto, Natsu creyó ver una tierna sonrisa en su hermanito.

—Sí… fue difícil abrirme a ellos, pero finalmente fue posible —respondió el chico, Natsu sonrió.

—Fuyu me dijo que en la secundaria se te hizo muy difícil hacerlos.

—Digamos en que no estaba centrado en establecer una relación con alguien, había… mucho resentimiento en mi interior.

 _Resentimiento._

Natsu sabía a qué se refería, Shōto había estado yendo a ver a su madre desde después del festival.

—El resentimiento es algo difícil que se vaya.

—A veces solo se necesita un empujón —el olor proveniente de la cocina provocó que sus estómagos gruñeran.

Fuyumi de repente apareció con una sonrisa, de por fin tener al menos una parte de la familia reunida junta. Colocó frente a ellos los platos de Soba y Natsu notó como Shōto tomó el suyo enseguida.

—El soba es la comida favorita de Shōto —le comentó Fuyumi con una sonrisa. Natsu se estremeció, era increíble cuán desconocido era para él su hermano menor.

 _ **.**_

 _Natsuo Todoroki._

Había salido hecho una fiera. No esperó que sus hermanos o siquiera su padre lo siguiera. Y no lo hicieron.

Natsu tomó bocanadas de aire, podía sentir que se ahogaba luego de aquel vómito de palabras que tuvo. El nudo en su pecho se aflojó luego de haber dicho todo eso a su padre.

Necesitaba sentarse, calmarse, sus manos estaban congeladas.

Natsu se sentó en los jardines, la fina capa de escarcha que había en su mano dado a su nerviosismo comenzaba a controlarse. Se frotó las sienes, estaba a punto de darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Natsu… —el muchacho levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano menor llamarlo.

—Shōto… —el adolescente se sentó en el suelo al lado de su hermano.

—Todo lo que dijiste…

—Lo siento.

—No, no. Solo… no te recuerdo tan sentimental, todos decían que tenías el temperamento de papá —dijo Shōto. Natsu lo miró.

—No te conozco en nada, Shōto.

—Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa. Shōto… —el mencionado miró a su hermano— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —aquello sorprendió el niño.

Solo los Todoroki tenían que pedir permiso para abrazar a otro miembro de la familia.

Shōto no era afectivo, había crecido sin afecto y de la única que se dejaba dar cariño, y eso era a veces, era de Fuyu.

—Claro —respondió el niño. Natsu se acercó y, con torpeza colocó sus brazos alrededor de su hermano menor.

Natsu era frío debido a su quirk, pero Shōto podía sentir como su corazón se calentaba ante el abrazo de su hermano mayor. Le respondió torpemente.

Natsu acarició el cabello bicolor del niño y besó su cabeza.

—Te quiero, hermanito.

Shōto tan solo sonrió y cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sin duda Natsu es un personaje del cual me enamoré por completo. En este One Shot, sigo la teoría de Dabi siendo un Todoroki, pero aquí él tiene el pelo blanco (como se ve en el manga).**_

 _ **Debo decir que me ha gustado muchísimo cómo quedó. Lo necesito, Natsu necesita ser escrito. Natsu necesita amor, compasión, afecto.**_

 _ **Dado que al parecer no sabe nada de su hermano menor, y la hermana que más se ve es Fuyu, quiero pensar que luego del incidente enviaron a los dos varones con un familiar aparte.**_

 _ **Natsu solo quiere ser parte de la vida de su hermanito ;-;**_

 _ **Adoré todo lo que le dijo a Endeavor XD**_

 _ **Apenas puse la solicitud de que colocara el nombre de Natsuo en fanfiction, por eso uso estas, pero apenas pongan la de mi niño la cambio.**_

 _ **Podría decirse que este es el primer fic dedicado a Natsu en fanfiction, así que me siento orgullosa :")**_

 _ **En fin, adoré cómo quedó y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **Agradezco sus votos y reviews :")**_


End file.
